The invention relates to a fuel filter arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
From German Patent Specification 25 05 091, a fuel filter arrangement is known which includes a curved filter mounting bracket for mounting the main filter to the engine.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 37 10 807, a fuel filter arrangement is known which has a prefilter and main filter arranged in a fuel feed pipe leading to an injection pump of an internal combustion engine. The prefilter is conventionally mounted between the fuel tank and the feed pump at a poorly accessible location within the engine compartment, e.g., beneath the induction manifold in the region of the body side frame and engine mount.
The object of the invention is to mount the preliminary filter in the engine compartment in such a way as to facilitate maintenance service.